Naruto e a Fera xD
by Ichaan
Summary: Sim! Pela falta de imaginação no titulo ja viu neh! \xD/ Naruto como a bela e Sasuke... precisa dizer! xD. Yaoi/shounen-ai. - confiram e mandem reviews okay ;D
1. A Lenda e o Belo

Sim. Pela falta de imaginação ja viu neh?! \xD/

Eu vi um monte de fics de naruto com as outras princesas ( Branca de neve, bela adormecida, principalmente Cinderela) mas não vi nenhuma com A Bela e a Fera, então resolvi fazer. 8D

Mudei um pouco a personalidade de alguns, pra encaixar melhor na historia. Mas nada muito drástico. ^-^

Também queria a primeira versão, (a do mercador e as imãs) so que eu não achei o filme, então foi essa mais nova mesmo. ó.ò

**AVISOS:**

**1)**Naruto não me pertence, e nem o conto da Bela e a Fera T.T... mas quem sabe o futuro 8D (baka)

**2)** Fic BL, boys love, YAOI, ou seja, homossexualismo masculino, se não gosta não leia, o "x" ta ali em cima pra você clicar. Isso mesmo, aquele vermelho a direita no topo da tela!! e.e''

**3)** Fic não betada, quer dizer... se o Word contar como beta... T.T

Acho que todo mundo sabe disso, mas é bom colocar:

oi! – Fala

"_francamente" _– Pensamento

_francamente _– Sussurro

Nada – e continuou sentado – Fala e ação

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO - **Mudança de lugar

Da pra perceber isso mesmo sem legenda! 8D

**Capitulo 1: A Lenda e o Belo**

Era uma vez, em um reino distante um jovem príncipe que vivia em reluzente castelo. Mesmo tendo tudo o que quisesse, ele era mimado e egoísta.

Em uma noite de inverno, uma velha mendiga veio ao castelo. Ofereceu ao príncipe uma rosa em troca de abrigo, mas ele zombou da oferta e a mandou embora. Ela insistiu, mas não adiantou. Quando voltou a expulsa-la, a velha se transformou em uma bela feiticeira. O príncipe tentou se redimir, mas ja era arde demais. E como castigo, ela o transformou numa fera, e rogou uma praga no castelo e em todos que lá viviam.

Envergonhado de sua aparência, a fera se escondeu no castelo com um espelho mágico, que era sua porta para o mundo exterior. A rosa que ela ofereceu era encantada, e iria floresce ate o 10º ano. Se ele aprendesse a amar alguem, e fosse retribuído, na época em que a ultima pétala caísse, então o feitiço seria quebrado, senão estaria condenado a viver como fera para sempre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Anos depois, em uma pequena vila.

O dia havia amanhecido a pouco tempo. Naruto estava saindo de sua casa. Era uma casa pequena, com uma chaminé, muito convidativa. Dirigia-se a vila com um livro em suas mãos.

_Tudo é igual  
Nessa minha aldeia  
Sempre está nessa mesma paz  
De manhã todos se levantam  
Prontos pra dizer..._

Vila: Bonjour, bonjour, bonjour, bonjour, bonjour!

_Vem o padeiro com seu tabuleiro  
Com pães e bolos pra ofertar  
Tudo aqui é sempre assim  
desde o dia em que eu vim  
Pra essa aldeia do interior_

- Bom Dia Naruto! xD  
- Bom Dia Padeiro! o/  
- Aonde vai tão cedo?  
- A livraria. Prometi ajuda-la está manhã!  
- Que beleza! Ela realmente precisa! Maria, as baguetes, depressa!

**(Vila)**

_Temos aqui um rapazinho estranho  
Tão distraído ele vai  
Não se dá com o pessoal  
Pensa que é especial  
Chega a ser muito engraçado esse rapaz_

- Olá Naruto! ^.^

- Oi Tsunade-baachan (**n/a:** baachan = avó). Vim lhe ajudar como prometi! Também estou devolvendo o livro que me emprestou. 8)

- Oras mas já! Aviso que não tenho novos. U.u

- tsc. Tudo bem, tudo bem. Quero este – pega um livro entre os muitos da estante - 8D.

- Ja não viu esse várias vezes?! ô.õ

- Mas gosto dele. É cheio de aventuras, lutas de espada... ^-^

- Se gosta tanto pode leva-lo!

- Mesmo!?

- Sim!

- Valeu. 8D

- Agora me ajudo a arrumar estes livros naquela estante ali!

- Cof-cof! Nooosssaaa! Estão cheios de poeira! .

- Quanto mais rápido arrumarmos menos poeira vai ter! .''

- Sim!

Alguns minutos depois.

- Pronto Baachan! Ja acabei.

- Obrigada! Você me ajudou bastante ^.^

- Mas cadê a Shizune? Ela não é sua ajudante?!

- Teve que visitar a mãe. Aniversário dela. u.u

- Aaaa... Bom! Ja vou indo, Tchau!

- Tchau Belo!

- Não fique me chamando assim. u//u

- Rsrsrsrs. Chamo porque você é loirinho e bonitinho. ^3^

- Tá tá... ¬//¬. Tchau. – sai da loja -

- Um dia ele vai encontrar alguém que o mereça.- sussurra apenas para si vendo o jovem indo embora -

Como toda manhã, a pequena vila estava agitada, com seus vendedores, pastores... Naruto permanecia andando em direção a casa distraidamente lendo o livro.

**(Vila)**

_Não se parece com a gente  
Se há um moço diferente é o Belo_

- Puxa Itachi você é um ótimo caçador! ^.^

- Eu sei, eu sei. u.u

- Não há outro melhor! Nem as garotas resistem. – aponta para um trio de garotas que suspirava entre si -

- Claro Tobi. Mas meus olhos estão presos ali.

- O-o f-filho do escritor louco! OO

- Sim... ele muito me interessa.

- PORQUE? – ainda de boca aberta -

- É o único que não se intimida por mim. Gosto disso. E também... ¬/.\¬

Observava o rapaz de longe, que sorria distraidamente (**n/a**: ainda!), andando entre a multidão da feira.

– Tem uma beleza... – sussurra para si mesmo e vai na direção dele - .

**(Garotas)**

_Lá vai, Itachi!_

_Vive sonhando  
Itachi é, um bonitão  
Quando ele passa, eu fico arfando  
É forte, é lindo  
É um solteirão_

Homem 1: Bom dia!  
Homem 2: Bom dia!  
Mulher: Mas isso é bacon?

Itachi: Desculpe!  
Mulher 1 : Que belas uvas!  
Homem 4: Mais queijo...

Homem 3: um Quilo!  
Itachi: Desculpe!  
Vendedor de queijo: Eu pego a faca.  
Itachi: Quero passar!!

E com certas dificuldades, passando pela multidão, Itachi continuava tentando alcançar o loiro.

**(Vila)**

_Nós nunca vimos moço tão estranho  
É especial esse rapaz  
Nem parece que é daqui  
Pois não se adapta aqui  
Todo mundo acha que ele é filho de um matusquela  
mas todo mundo diz que ele éééééé_

_Belo_

- Olá Belo!

- Oi Itachi! ^-^ Não me chame assim! T.T

- Porque? É um bom nome... O que é isso? – toma o livro da mão dele e folheia -

- Aff! -_-'' Devolve Itachi. – tenta pegar -

- Pra que? Sou muito mais interessante que esse livro!! – Joga o livro pro alto -

- Sua modéstia me impressiona! Meu livro... T.T – havia caído numa possa e estava um pouco sujo de lama - .

- Vamos a taverna. Beber algo, conversar um pouco. – passa o braço em volta do pescoço do loiro -.

- Não dá. Tenho que ajudar o meu pai. – se desvencilhando do braço -.

Garota 1: O que há com ele?

Garota 2: Qualquer um aceitaria! ù.ú

Garota 3: "_Eu tô aqui Itachi T.T"_

- Deixe o velho em paz. Ele não precisa de você agora!

- Prometi que o ajudaria, então devo ir!

BOMM. Uma explosão de fumaça é vista pelo loiro.

- PAI!! o.o''


	2. Um pervertido inteligente, ou não!

Estou de volta,e feliz porque alguem esta lendo. Que EMOção! *-*

**

* * *

**

**Chibi Mari-chan****:**

Que bom que gostou *-*

Segundo cap ja ta aqui!

Espero que goste! xD

**1)**Naruto não me pertence, e nem o conto da Bela e a Fera T.T... mas quem sabe o futuro 8D (baka)

**2)** Avisando de novo.. Isso é YAOI! Se não gosta não leia. =D

**Legenda:**

oi! – Fala

"_francamente" _– Pensamento

_francamente _– Sussurro

Nada – e continuou sentado – Fala e ação

* * *

**Capitulo 2 – Um pervertido inteligente... ou não!**

_Uma explosão de fumaça é vista pelo loiro._

_- PAI!! – corre pra casa -_

- "_Tsc. Justo agora! Tava quase conseguindo. ¬/.\¬ Bom, na próxima vai ser melhor!" _u/.\u – vai pra algum lugar (?) -

Chegando em casa e não perdendo tempo, vai abrir a porta. Ao abri-la uma grande quantidade de fumaça começa a sair.

- Cof-cof-cof!! Pai, cadê você! .

- NARUTO!! NÃO SE MECHA!!

- QUE FOI? QUIÉ? NÃO FIZ NADA? O.O

- Pega um livrinho que estava perto de ser pisado pelo loiro - Agora ja pode! XD

- E eu ainda me preocupo! Seu velhote! ¬¬'' (**n/a:** adivinha quem é?! XD)

- Isso não é o que você tá pensando! É o caderno de anotações. 8)

- "_Me engana ¬¬_" ..Ta ta... Porque toda essa fumaça?

- Tava testando uma invenção! Mas não saiu muito certo. xD

- Aposto que é pra espiar as garotas! ù.ú

- Porque essa cara? ô.õ

- Que cara? ¬¬

- Essa cara feia que você tem!

- "_Quem dera..._" ú.ù

- Aprenda com seu pai os prazeres da vida! 8D

- Existe mais na vida do que garotas sabia? -_-''

- As vezes me pergunto se você é mesmo meu filho! T.T

- Não se sinta só! Eu também duvido que seja meu pai! T.T''

- ¬¬''

- xD

- Deixa pra lá! Viu o Itachi?

- Que tem ele? u.u

- So perguntei. Ele é um cara legal. =)

- Adota ele então! u.u

- Tem gente de mal humor hoje! ¬¬

- O que você estava construindo dessa vez? – muda de assunto -

- É algo revolucionário! xD

- Pra espiar as garotas de novo! Sabia que você já ta marcado na vila? Te chamam de erojira ¬¬''

- Êeeeeeuuu! Fazer esse tipo de coisa. Sou um anjo! u.u''

- Eu mereço! ¬¬''

Faz alguns ajustes na máquina, também pondo carvão no que parecia ser parte de um forno

– Pronto! Vamos ligar!

A maquina começa a fazer uns barulhos estranhos, soltando fumaça de alguns canos ate que derrepente para.

- Bem feito! u.u

- ...!ô.õ Será que err-

A todo vapor, a máquina começa a cortar um pedaço de madeira que estava logo a frente.

- Consegui! Agora posso participar do festival de invenções!! \o/

- OOOOOOOO \ºOº/ ! Finalmente algo que preste saiu dai! =)

- Sempre faço algo que preste! – prepara o cavalo - Volto em alguns dias, não mais que uma semana.

- Já tenho 17 anos! Sei me muito bem me cuidar. Ja você, aposto que vai se perder! -.-''

- Esta me rogando praga!? \o/ Não se preocupe. Vou voltar pra te perturbar! 8D

- Ande logo e xispe daqui! ò.ó "_Não da pra se preocupar com ele! ù.ú"_

- Que filho ingrato! T3T

- ¬¬''

- Fui! o/

Apos cavalgar por um tempo. Encontrava-se...bem! Não sabia onde se encontrava.

- Apesar de ter dito que não ia me perder... acho melhor voltar e procurar.. ô.õ

Deparou-se com uma bifurcação, varias placas mostrando o caminho, porém, não dava para vê-las direito. O cavalo, bastante esperto por sinal, tentou tomar o rumo da esquerda, cuja visagem do caminho era igual ao que estavam. Mas na tentativa de ser mais esperto, Jiraya quis o da direita, alegando encontrar um atalho, podendo assim chegar mais rápido.

- Vamos por aqui!

– o cavalo "insiste" pelo outro caminho -

- Vamos por aqui Tony! Agente chega mais rápido. u.u

Começaram a ir pelo caminho. Era uma estrada escura e sombria, cheia de árvores mortas. Não se ouvia nada além do vento passando por entre as árvores.

A medida que seguiam em frente, o caminho mostrava-se mais perigoso. Não demorou muito para que isto vira-se um fato e não somente suposição.

Uivos eram ouvidos, e não demorou muito para que fossem vistos os donos destes. Vários lobos apareceram, posicionado-se em volta da presa, e rosnado, deixando a vista suas presas afiadas.

O cavalo, não perdendo tempo, começou a correr, porém, não sabendo aonde ia, acabou por indo em direção ao precipício, so não caindo porque Jiraya foi mais rápido e o parou. Mas com a brusca parada, acabou caindo do cavalo, e este, quando percebeu os lobos, deixou o dono e fugiu desesperado.

Jiraya estava agora sozinho em um lugar desconhecido. A lamparina que usava para ver o caminho havia quebrado durante a queda. E pelos sons e vultos que vira e ouvira, os lobos ainda não tinham desistido.

Correu o máximo que pode. Caiu em um barranco, mas levantou logo em seguida, vendo os lobos cada vez mais próximos. Continuou correndo, e avistou um grande portão!

- SOCORRO! SOCORRO! ALGUÉM ME AJUDE!!

Sacudiu o portão esperando que alguém o ouvisse. Mas o portão estava aberto. Assim que notou, entrou e fechou logo em seguida, mas ficou preso pela capa, que acabou rasgando. Foi muito rápido. Mal entrara os lobos chegaram. Por pouco não escapa.

Seguiu andando por uma ponte que levava a um castelo. Uma chuva começou a cair, deixando-o molhado. Correu para o castelo e bateu na porta, no mesmo instante ela abriu. Entrou no castelo e a fechou.

***~*~OWARI~*~***

* * *

Nyaaaa xD

Agora quero reviews *-------*

Precisoo de gasolina sabe!

Faça uma baka feliz! Eu! xD


	3. Se metendo em uma fria!

Voltei com mais um cap! 8D

Tem mais gente lendo! =D

EEEEEEEEEEE \o/ - solta fogos – xD

As reviews estão no fim! *-*

E sem mais demoras, vamos ao que interessa!

**

* * *

****1)**Naruto não me pertence, e nem o conto da Bela e a Fera T.T... mas quem sabe o futuro 8D (baka)

**2)** Isso é YAOI! Se não gosta não leia. =D

**Legenda:**

oi! – Fala

"_francamente" _– Pensamento

_francamente _– Sussurro

Nada – e continuou sentado – Fala e ação

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 3 – Se metendo em uma fria!

_Seguiu andando por uma ponte que levava a um castelo. Uma chuva começou a cair, deixando-o molhado. Correu para o castelo e bateu na porta, no mesmo instante ela abriu. Entrou no castelo e a fechou._

- Ooii?! Alguém em casa??

-_ Ele deve ter vindo da floresta!_

- _Fique quieta!_

- Por favor!! Alguém!!

_- Com sorte ele vai embora._

- Por favor. Preciso de um lugar para passar a noite!

- _Nós temos que ajuda-lo!_

- _Não temos não!_

- Posso ajuda-lo senhor? =D

- Quem esta ai? O.o

- Estou aqui! =)

- Onde? – pega o castiçal – ô.õ

- Aqui! – cutuca – 8D

- Aaaaahhh – derruba o castiçal – OO

- Esperava que sua reação fosse essa. Prazer! Meu nome é Sakura! ^-^

- O castiçal fala?! ºOº

- Testa de cera! Eu disse que não. ò.ó

- Um relógio falante!! o.o – se aproxima do relógio – Interessante!!

- Ei! Não se aproxime! Me solta! ò.ó

- Não seja má Ino. u.u

- Desculpe, não era minha intenção. Mas vocês devem concordar que não se encontra objetos falantes por ai! ^-^

- Não se assus-

- ATCHIM!!

- O senhor está todo molhado! Me siga sim?! Venha para perto do fogo.

- Eu também fiquei molhada! – espirrou nela - Droxx! ù.ú

- Valeu! Muita gentileza sua! 8)

- Não Sakura não! o.o''

Segue o castiçal ate uma sala onde havia uma lareira.

- Sente-se aqui e se aqueça.

- Obrigado. ^-^

- Na cadeira do mestre não! .

Entra no cômodo um carrinho com aparelho de chá.

- A-aceita chá s-senhor? – o bule - É ótimo para a-aquecer! ^-^

- Sim!

- Chá também?! Ò.ó – ignorada -

- Au au au au!! – entra o "cachorro" -

- Que belo cachorrinho "_um acento de pés .--._" – acaricia - Rsrsrsrs.

- Hahahaha! Faz cócegas! – a xícara - XD

- Oh! Qual seu nome rapazinho?

- Konohamaru. 8D

- Eu sou Jiraya. Prazer. "_Eu poderia me acostumar ^.^_"

- XD

- O que mais falta? Vai dar um quarto também?! Ò.Ó

Derrepente a porta abre com um forte vento, e dela surge uma enorme fera.

- Quem está ai? Eu sinto o cheiro de mais alguém aqui!

- Senhor! E-ele s-se perdeu na f-floresta então-

- Eu tentei impedir mestre, mas ninguém me escuta!! .

- **GRUAAWWNN** – todos se calam - (**n/a:** era pra rugido de fera... que tosco T.T)

Jiraya ainda permanecia na cadeira, encolhido devido ao medo.

- "_Me acostumo não! Me acostumo não!_" _

- O QUE FAZ AQUI??? VAI EMBORA??

- Desculpe! Não queria encon – OO''

O dono da voz mostrou-se, parecia um lobo, maior porém. Grandes garras, a boca de dentes afiados, pelos negros, uma verdadeira fera.

- ESTA OLHANDO O QUE? VEIO VER A FERA? VEIO ME CAÇAR??

- Não! Eu so me perdi na floresta! Apenas queria um lugar pra ficar a noite! ______

- Vou lhe dar um lugar para ficar.

- Nãããããããooooooooo!!

Dito isso, a fera o agarrou pela capa, e o arrastou.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Ele vai ter uma surpresa não é?

- Concertesa. – saindo detrás de um arbusto – Atenção todos! Assim que aparecermos comecem a festa!

Havia no jardim, próximo a casa, um banquete e banda preparados.

- Assim que ele aceitar vir comigo, vamos comemorar!

- EEEEEEE!! – pessoas da festa - \o/

Foi em direção a casa e bateu.

**TOC! TOC!**

- Hum... – estava lendo seu livro mais uma vez – Quem será?!

Olhou pela janelinha da porta antes de abri-la.

- "_Itachi! Fala sério.¬¬" _– abriu a porta – Itachi... não esperava! Entre.

- Naruutoo. Gostou da surpresa?! Estava passando por perto e vim lhe ver!

- ...! ô.õ

- E enquanto vinha... pensei em uma coisa.

- Esta sendo bem direto não?! Pensou o que?

- Tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer!

- Que seriiaa?

- Não quer se juntar a mim? – aproxima-se perigosamente –

- Em que? – recua – oo''

- Você é muito inteligente. Aposto que daria um ótimo estrategista. – se aproxima cada vez mais e o encurrala a porta – Pense em quantos troféus não poderia ganhar. Se estiver unido a mim então... – apóia o braço direito ao lado da cabeça do loiro, o esquerdo segura seu queixo – O que me diz?

- Desculpe Itachi. Acho que não levo jeito pra isso. ^-^'' – num movimento rápido abre a porta e sai da frente, fazendo com que Itachi perca o equilíbrio e caia no chão, fechando a porta logo em seguida – **POFF!! **(**n/a:** acredite se quiser... é a porta fechando ú.ù''') É cada uma.. u.u''

- EEEEEEEEEE!! Um brinde!! – a banda e convidados começam a festejar assim que vêem Itachi "saindo" da casa.

- E então Itachi? ^-^ -regendo a banda - Como fo- oo''

- de cara no chão - "_Ele ainda vai ser meu!!_" ò/.\ó

Alguns minutos depois que todos foram embora.

- "_Já foram..._" O.o – ao ver que sim – Fala sério! Eu lá tenho cara de quem

caça. Papo furado. u.u

Começa a andar em direção as árvores, parando para vislumbrar o pôr-do-sol e a bela paisagem que dava pra ver. Estava no topo de uma montanha. Era onde a vila e sua casa ficavam. E de onde estava, tinha uma perfeita visão do rio logo abaixo, e das montanhas ao redor. Ficaria distraído com a paisagem se não fosse o seu cavalo aparecer ali, minutos depois.

- Tonny? Ô.õ E o velho? Tem alguma coisa errada! So espero que não tenha aprontado. ¬¬

Montou no cavalo, que o levou até o portão do castelo. Entrou.

- Pai? Cadê você?

***~*~OWARI~*~***

**

* * *

**

*~*~Conhecendo o castelo~*~*

**Chibi Mari-chan****:**

Na original, o caçador e famosos e admirado

o tal do Gaston. ¬¬

Ele conhece porque ja anda

atrás da filha dele 8)

mas tenho certeza que não sabe com que intenção!! .

nem lá nem cá! X)

**Sir Ezquisitoh****:**

- pega o copo e bebe –** Glub Glub Glub**!!

Nyaaaaaa. Tem gosto de tutti-fruit! 8D

Valeu!! xD

**sango7higurashi****:**

Que bom que gostou!

Eu to adorando escrever essa fic xD

também gosto da Bela e a Fera 8D

Mais um capitulo postado! Agora quero reviews *-*


	4. A nova casa!

Nyaaaaa *-*

Que bom que estão gostando º-----º/

**

* * *

**

1)

Naruto não me pertence, e nem o conto da Bela e a Fera T.T... mas quem sabe o futuro 8D (baka)

**2)** Avisando de novo.. Isso é YAOI! Se não gosta não leia. =D

**Legenda:**

oi! – Fala

"_francamente" _– Pensamento

_francamente _– Sussurro

Nada – e continuou sentado – Fala e ação

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 4: A nova casa!**

_Montou no cavalo, que o levou até o portão do castelo. Entrou._

_- Pai? Cadê você?_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Na cozinha...

- Tia tia! Eu vi um moço no castelo! – dizia para o bule de chá -

- Ja lhe d-disse para não m-mentir Konohamaru! Agora para bacia que é hora do banho!

- Mas não to mentindo. T.T

- Ja soube da novidade Hinata? – o espanador chega de sorrateiro – ^-^

- S-sai!! Q-que susto! Não ch-chegue assim que nem f-fantasma. Que novidade?

- Desculpe! Tem um rapaz no castelo ja soube?! ^-^

- Não disse! 8D

- Espero que ele não fique bravo d-de novo! ú.ù

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Eu bem que disse, não chama ele!

- "_Blá blá blá blá..._" ¬¬''

- Mas você me escuta? Nãããooo! Agora deu no que deu! \ò.ó/

- ô.õ?

- Se me escutasse pelo menos uma vez agent- ù.ú

- Psiiuu! Ino! Fica quieta!

- Quié? ù.ú

- Escuta!

_Velhooo!! Cadê você? Aparece!!_

- Tem alguém aqui! O.o

- Mais um intruso! ¬¬

- Olha ali! É um rapaz! O.o

- E daí?

- Ele pode nos ajudar!

- Em que? ô.õ

- ¬¬

- Que foi? ô.õ

- Anda logo!!

- Espera!

As duas amigas começaram a seguir o loiro, e quando estavam perto dele abriram uma porta.

- Hum! Espera! Tem alguem ai? – entrou e seguiu uma luz que subia os degraus – Espera! Eu- ô.õ?? Não tem ninguém! Ma-

- Naruto!!

- Velho! O que você tá fazendo aqui? – corre ate uma das portas do calabouço – o.o

- Não importa! O importante é que você vá embora!! Não deixe ele te ver.

- O que? Quem? Você não tá bem! Tem que sair daqui.

- QUEM ESTA AQUI??

- Quem é você? Por que prendeu meu pai?! ò_ó

- OUSA ME DESAFIAR??

- Quando me viu fazer isso??Deixe ele ir embora! Ò.ó

- Claro! ¬¬

- Sério?! º-º

- Não! u.u

- Por que?! ò.ó

- Ele é um invasor. Se quiser sua liberdade, troque de lugar com ele! u.u

- Naruto não! o.o (**n/a:** ele ta tomando uma pose seria de pai agora neh?! º-º)

- Fique quieto! Seu velho pervertido! Você não aguentar ficar aqui! –vira pro nada(?) - Apareça!!

O lugar era escuro, a não ser por um raio de luz que adentrava por uma fresta. Por isso o loiro ainda não tinha visto quem mais estava ali.

Pouco a pouco, a fera foi para luz, podendo ser vista.

- Uuuuu!! o.o'' "_To fudixx ._" Eu aceito!

- Ótimo - abriu a porta da cela, e rapidamente tirou Jiraya de lá –

- Pai!! \o/

- Vamos!! – o levou ate a saída do castelo, jogando-o dentro de uma carruagem – Leve-o para a aldeia!

- Espera! Me deixa sair! Não! devolva meu filho!!!

- Ele me pertence!

A carruagem começou a se mexer, e sozinha foi embora.

- Senhor...? Não foi muito precipitado de sua parte! – disse Sakura, que estava de longe observando tudo –

- Porque diz isso?

- Ele poderia ser a pessoa do encantamento.

- É um homem! ù.ú

- Isso é preconceito u.u''

- ¬¬''

- Em todo caso, seria melhor lhe dar um quarto.

- Acha mesmo?

- Claro! Mesmo que não seja a pessoa, ainda poderá lhe ajudar a ser mais... mais...

- Mais o que? ¬¬

- Mais... mais social!

- Humf! Que seja! - volta ao calabouço -

- Podia ao menos ter deixado eu me despedir ú.ù – semblante triste -

- Sakura!

- "_Kawai, parece um anjinho assim_" *-* Sim.

- Mostre a ele seu quarto.

- Quarto? Mas eu pensei...

- Quer ficar aqui?! ¬¬

- olha em volta -

Esqueletos presos: ;D

- Não o.o

- Então pronto. – começaram a caminhar -

- "_Me dei mal dessa vez_" ú.ù

- Vai morar aqui agora, pode ir onde quiser... menos o lado oeste. u.u

- Porque? O.o

- PORQUE SIM! É PROIBIDO! Ò_____Ó

- Sim oo''

- Tsc! Vamos.

Seguem em direção ao quarto.

- _Senhor, deveria trata-lo melhor!_

- _Também acho_!

- Você... ¬¬ - olha pro loiro –

- "_Nossa, um castelo enooorme!_" =)

- "_Parece que se recupera rápido" ¬¬_

- x)

- Chegamos! Seu quarto!

- Legal 8D

_- Faz alguma coisa?_

_- O que?_

_- Convida pro jantar!_

- O jantar daqui a pouco sai.

- Alguem me chamou? o.o

- Não! Xispa! ¬¬ - Sakura -

- Ta. - da de ombros e vai - u.u

- Se precisar de algo é so pedir. Apronte-se e desça para o jantar! ¬¬

- "_Ele ta conseguindo_" =D

- e... ISSO É UMA ORDEM!! – bate a porta e sai –

- "_Valeu a tentativa_" T.T''

***~*~OWARI~*~***

**

* * *

**

*~*~Conhecendo o castelo~*~*

**Chibi Mari-chan****:**

"já que ela é que vai ficar segurando vela entre o Sasuke e o Naruto xD"

não sei você... mas eu adoraria ficar no lugar dela *-*

ver e camarote é melhor xD

**Dejiko- Digi Charat****:**

Nya nya! Ben-vinda *-*/

Que bom que gostou

- vê a ameaça – oo''

Paz paz!! \o/ - olha o relógio em contagem –

47: 50 .... 47:51 ... 47:53

isso tava aqui o.o''

bom.. postei a tempo =D

* * *

Agora quero mais reviews nyaaa! 8D (baka)

Anonimos ja podem postar também!!

Finalmente aprendi como fazia isso! .


	5. Cadê o jantar?

Volteei xD

Quantas reviews *-*

**

* * *

**

Legenda:

oi! – Fala

"_francamente" _– Pensamento

_francamente _– Sussurro

Nada – e continuou sentado – Fala e ação

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 5: Cadê o jantar?

_- Se precisar de algo é so pedir. Apronte-se e desça para o jantar! ¬¬_

_- "Ele ta conseguindo" =D_

_- e... ISSO É UMA ORDEM!! – bate a porta e sai – _

_- "Valeu a tentativa" T.T''_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Na taberna da vila...

- Itachiiii!! Essa cara de enterro me assusta. T.T

- Ele vai ser meu! É so uma questão de tempo è/.\é

- Não diga que ainda ta assim por causa daquilo?? ¬¬

- Ninguém me diz não! ò/.\ó

- Fala sério! Não entendo isso! Todo mundo dessa aldeia te respeita, quer ser igual a você. E você se interessa justamente por quem não te liga! U.u

- Tobii!

- Tipo assim. Tem tanta mulher dando bandeira por ai!

- Tobi!! ¬/.\¬

- Mas você tem que justo ele.

- Toobii ù/.\ú

- Isso deve algum tipo de aposta ¬3¬

- TOBI Ò/.\Ó

- EU!! O.O''

- Cala a boca!!!!!!!

- Ma-

- Socorro!! Alguem me ajude! – entra desesperado-

- Homem 1: Jiraya ! o.o

- Preciso de ajuda! .

- Homem 2: Que foi homem? O.o

- Prenderam ele! Prenderam ele!!

- Ele quem? ¬/.\¬

- Naruto! Uma fera horrorosa o prendeu no calabouço! X(

- Bar todo: Hahahahahaha

- Uma fera? ô/.\õ

- Sim! Me ajude Itachi .

- Coitado, esta delirando! Uma fera que prende gente. So falta dizer que vai virar santo!! u/.\u

- Homem 3: Santo?? Hahahaha

- Homem 1 e 2: - pega ele arremessa pra fora do bar -

- Homem 1: Vá esfriar a cabeça!! xD

- Mas, mas! o.o

- Chefis! Tive uma idéia! =D

- u/.\u

- Que tal enganar o velho pra conquistar loirinho? xD

- U/.\u

- Chefis? O.o

- Hum... u/.\u

- Itachiii?? O.o

- Tive uma idéia! Vou enganar o velho! Ai vo ter o Belo na minha mão. Que -tal?! XD

- Ótimo!! ¬¬

- Que foi! ô/.\õ

- Nada não. "_Ninguém liga pra mim_" T.T

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**TOC! TOC!**

- Quem é? O.o

- Eu s-sou a Hinata! – entra - Q-quer um pouco de c-chá? ^-^

- ^.^ Obrigad- O.O???

- Não disse que tinha visto ele tia! =D

- S-sim sim! Agora cuidado! Não derrame.

- A-a-a? OO''

- Não se assuste!

- O guarda-roupas X.x... Deixa pra lá ¬¬'' – toma o chá – Bom! ^.^

- V-você foi muito co-corajoso f-ficando aqui!

- "_Supera rápido_" De fato! ¬¬

- Não tinha outra escolha, o velho ja ta... velho!? ô.õ

- Rsrsrsrs. Precisamos ir p-preparar o j-jantar! Neji-nii, deixo com você! – saindo – até Naruto 8) – fecha a porta (?).

- Éeee... Minha vez! Vamos ver o que eu tenho aqui! – ao abrir as portas saem varias mariposas – o.o'' – fecha – Ninguém viu ninguém viu ninguém viu quem viu mentiu!!

- Hahahaha! xD

- o//o'''

- Eu não vi nada! X)

- Vamos ver u//u... esse aqui!

- Vocêee, ta enxergando bem?ò.õ

- Porque?

- Eu bem que suspeitei desse olho branco!

- O que meus olhos tem a ver? ¬¬

- Isso é um vestido! ò.ó

- E dai? 8)

- Veste você. ù.ú

- Não me pertence. São pra você ! xD

- ò.ó

- Só tenho roupa feminina! É melhor vestir. 8D

- De jeito nenhum. ù.ú

- É bom que acostuma! xD

- Não vou jantar! ù.ú

- Olh– a porta do quarto abre, revelando agora um pequeno relógio – Ino!

- E ai Neji?! XD

- Fala logo! ¬¬

- Tsc! Educado como sempre. É o seguinte, o jantar tá na mesa. 8)

- Não vou ù.ú – se joga na cama -

- Hã! o.o''

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Na sala de jantar a fera anda de um lado ao outro.

- Cadê ele? Acho que fui bem claro quanto ao jantar!! Ò__Ó

- Senhor, não seja tão duro com ele!

- E-ele p-perdeu o pai, e a liberdade! ú.ù

- Tudo isso so hoje! U.u

- Mas agora ele mora num castelo! O que tem de ruim nisso?! ¬¬

- E não esqueça! Ele pode ajudar no encanto! ^.^

- Eu sei disso! ù.ú

- E-então?

- Então quem ninguém iria querer sequer se aproximar de mim. –olha a pata -

- E de quem acha que é a culpa?!

- É so m-mostrar quem o senhor é d-de v-verdade!

- Isso! Ò.ó/ Primeiro! Seja mais sociável!

- I-isso, menos r-rude e mais gentil. U.u

- Exato! E o mais importante! – as duas – Controle seu temperamento! ò.ó

- Não prometo nada u.u

- Se continuar com esse tipo de atitude fica difícil -.-

- É-é ú.ù – a porta se abre –

- Finalmente. ...!

- Desculpa!

- Cadê ele? ò.ó

- Não quis vir. T.T

- O QUEEEE?? – corre ate o quarto – Ò.Ó

***~*~OWARI~*~***

* * *

Esse cap ficou um poucos menor... + a culpa n foi minha .--.

Pessoas me atraplharam T.T

Tenham dó de uma pobre escritora ú.ù

Alguém: cof-cof u.u

- Ò.ó – da voadora –

- Alguém: X.x

***~*~Conhecendo o castelo~*~***

**lari-thekiller****:**

Nyaa

Esse troço q eu tenho (lê-se cérebro)

n é tão bom a ponto de lembra de tudo

Fora q eu so lembrava da 1ª versão .---.

Aquela do mercador, 3 filhas, o jardim de rosas...

Por isso eu baixei o filme, + so encontrei essa mais nova ^-^

**Alana:**

Nyaa n se preocupe! Estou aberta a criticas tbm x)

Eu ja sei de tudo isso...

+ eu axo q se encaixa melhor em fics serias .---.

tipo drama, tragédia, etc... u.u'' (falta de imaginação pra +)

O que n é o caso da minha neh =D

(Super besteirol) xD

**Chibi Mari-chan****:**

Que bom! =D

Espere as cenas do prox cap

Vou me esforçar mais è.é/ (?)

**JinchurikiGIRL****:**

Gaahina e legal 8)

Sasunaruko? N entidi direito .---. (débil)

Tipo... naruto de mulher neh o.O

Eu ate pensei nisso... + eu n gosto mto n ^.^

a não ser nas fics que e tipo mágica e no fim ele volta a ser homem

+ assim ia mudar mto o original =p

e eu tenho mta imaginação pro yaoi ^-^''

**Hyde 'Kyuubi no Yoku****:**

Arigato nyaa ^.^

Também axo um ótimo conto!

Continuo sim 8D

* * *

Reviews reviews reviews reviews =D

Qro + ^.^

Sera q dah ?! xD


	6. É proibido

Yo minna *-*/

Mais cap quentinho pra vocês 8)

Acabei de tirar do forno – com uma bandeja cheia de papeis na mão saindo fumaça – xD

Nyaaaaaaa xD

**

* * *

**

Legenda:

oi! – Fala

"_francamente" _– Pensamento

_francamente _– Sussurro

Nada – e continuou sentado – Fala e ação

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 6: É proibido

_- Finalmente. ...!_

_- Desculpa!_

_- Cadê ele? ò.ó_

_- Não quis vir. T.T_

_- O QUEEEE?? – corre ate o quarto – Ò.Ó_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**- **Vamos Naruto! Vista isso. ¬¬

- Nem morto ù.ú – esparramado na cama –

**- PAFF!! PAFF!! **– esmurrando a porta – Creio que disse que era pra descer - ò.ó

- Não to afim! ù.ú

- Se-senhor! T-tenha mais ca-calma! ó.ò

- ABRA ESSA PORTA! ò.ó

- Não! ò.ó

- Abra essa porta ou-

- Mais calma! Mais calma! Lembre o que acabamos de falar. Ino ajuda também! . – Sakura –

- Mas ele não ajuda. ò.ó

- Seja mais compreensivo! Fale com calma! –Ino –

- I-isso! ú.ù

- Ahãn! (?) – Pigarreia – Você pode descer para jantar?

- Não! u.u

- Ta vendo! Ò.ó

- Calma, calma! u.u – Sakura –

- Adoraria sua companhia para o jantar... ù.ú

- Poorr... =)

- Por favor? Ù.ú

- Não quero! u.u

- Ò_______Ó!! POIS ENTÃO SAIBA!! SE NÃO COME COMIGO, NÃO COME COM NINGUEM!! – vai embora -

- Ta ficando cada vez mais difícil! T.T

- Te-tenha f-fé! Milagres acontecem! T.T

- Eu quero voltar a ter um corpo, qualquer dia eu posso acabar queimando o Sa– percebe o que ia dizer - O.O

- Acabar com quem testuda? XD

- Ninguém! u//u

- O S-sai?! o.o

- To indo!! ¬//¬

- Volta aqui e fala direito xD – vai atrás –

- E-espere p-por mim! .

Dentro do quarto.

- Tinha que complicar! ¬¬

- Não uso vestido e pronto! u.u E porque eu tenho que jantar com ele?! ¬¬

- Ele não é tão ruim quando se conhece!

- u.u

- Isso é pirraça sabia?! ¬¬

- Ele parece contigo não e?! =D

- Eu juro que ainda te faço por um vestido antes dessa historia acabar! ù.ú

- Eu quero é prova! ¬¬

Em outro quarto... no lado oeste do castelo.

- O que ele quer? Que irritante! ò_ó – pega um espelho – Mostre o garoto! – O espelho começa a brilhar e a imagem de Naruto em seu quarto aparece!

_- Ele não é tão ruim quando se conhece!_

_- u.u _– a imagem do espelho se desfaz, voltando ao normal -

- Nunca irão conseguir ver quem sou... So a fera! -_-

Mais tarde na cozinha.

- Vamos testuda, quem é quem é?

- Me erra garota. ¬//¬

- I-ino vamos pa-parar com i-isso.

- Vai me dizer que você também não quer ouvir isso da boca dela?

- B-bem...

- Chega vocês duas! Fofocando sobre a vida alheia. Pior, sobre a minha! ò.ó

- Cadê o Sai que não aparece numa hora dessas. ¬¬

- E-ele tava a-aqui não faz mu-muito tempo!

- Ò.Ó – ignorada –

As três estavam tão entretidas na conversa, que nem perceberam mais uma presença na cozinha.

- Oii! ^^

- Na-naruto.

- Fiquei com fome agora. .---.

- Vo-vou providenciar! =)

- Acho que ainda não me conhece. Sakura, prazer! Essa chata aqui é a Ino. ^-^/

- Oi, Naruto. 8)

- Na-naruto temos ra-ramen. Gosta?

- Adoro. É de porco? *-*

- Sim!

- *-------------*

- Mais ELE disse que-

- Não vamos deixa-lo com fome. Isso aqui não é presídio. ¬¬

- Nem casa da mãe Joana, so que não parece! ù.ú

- Naruto.

- Oi!

- Venha por aqui. A sala de jantar é mais confortável.

- Ta. 8) – segue –

- Aquela testuda.. ù.ú Hinata, você também-

- Não se p-preocupe. Tudo s-sempre acaba bem n-no final não é? ^-^

- Espero que sim. ¬¬

Na sala de jantar...

- Vocês são tão legais... não sei como agüentam aquele mal humorado! ¬¬

- Ele não é tão ruim quando se conhece.

- O ceguinho me disse a mesma coisa!

- Ceguinho? Ô.õ

- O Neji, aquele guarda-roupa ambulante! ¬¬

- Mas ele não é cego! ô.ô

- Eu acho que ele precisa de um óculos! E daquele fundo de garrafa. ù.ú

- S-seu jantar Na-naruto. – entra na sala em um carrinho com um grande prato de ramen –

- =D~

- Hinata, voe sabe se o Neji ta precisando e óculos?

- O Neji-nii? Ó-oculos? Porque?

- O Naruto acha que sim!

- Na-naruto...

- Hum?! – com uma enorme cascata de macarrão na boca -

- P-porque você acha i-isso? ó.ò

- Posrqhueeluletgavhya

- as duas – e.e''

- engole o macarrão – Porque ele queria que eu vestisse um vestido! ¬¬

- O que tem demais nisso?

- Eu sou um garoto reparou? ¬¬

- Ma-mas... ó//ò

- Mas o que? E porque ta ficando vermelha?? O.o

- É simples! Você ia ficar tão fofo de vestido. *-* (**n/a:** também acho *-*)

- Pó-poquevocêsachamisso? (Porque vocês acham iso?) ¬/¬ - volta a comer -

- É que você é tão bonitinho. E seu corpo, mesmo tendo algum músculo não é tão masculino!

- É-éé. Eu q-queria ver! *-*

- Eu também. *------*

- Ver o que testuda? – chegou na sala agora – ô.õ

- O Naruto de vestido!

- Ia ficar tão bonitinho. .

- "_Ai de mim T.T_" Acabei... mas ainda não to com sono u.u... Acho que vou dar uma volta por ai! – levanta e sai –

- Espera!

- E-eu vou v-voltar pra cozinha! =)

- Vamos Sakura. Ele não andar por ai sozinho!

- Ok. Naruto espera!!! \o/

Andaram por praticamente todo o castelo.

- Quanta armadura?! O.o

- É o style percebes!? Tapeçarias, armaduras, retratos grandes… u.u

- Eu sempre achei isso...

- Isso o que testuda? Você não entende de estilo. U.u

- E você entende por acaso? ò.õ

- Muito mais que você. Então Naru- o.o -PEEEEEEERRRRRAAAAAA!!!!!!! \O/

- Que fo – OO'' - STOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPP!! \O/

- Que foi? O.O – parou no meio de uma escada -

- Não vá por ai! oo

- É! Não tem nada pra ver por ai, é tudo sujo, acabado! ^-^''

- Sim sim! Vamos pra lá! – aponta a direção oposta –

- Mais o que tem ali?

- Não tem nada demais no lado oest- oo''

- Então esse é o lado oeste... – sobe mais alguns degraus -

- Venha Naruto. – fica na frente – Tem outras coisas pra ver... né Ino?

- Éeee! Tipo... tipo.. a biblioteca!

- Tem uma biblioteca aqui? O.o

- Tem sim tem sim! .

- Isso! Vamos – as duas vão em direção a biblioteca sendo seguidas por Naruto logo atrás –

_Mas..._ – olha pra trás – "_Eu quero ver_"

Ino e Sakura, falavam sobre a biblioteca, e não perceberam que ninguém mais as seguia.

Após subir as escada, Naruto depara-se com um imenso corredor, escuro, iluminado apenas por poucas velas, cheio de armaduras, estatuas, e quadros. Mas diferente dos outros, este estava abandonado, cheio de poeira e teias, as cortinas estavam todas rasgadas.

Esse corredor levava a uma porta. A passar por essa porta, via-se um quarto. No mesmo estado que o corredor. Os moveis revirados e destruídos, as cortinas também rasgadas, como se um furacão tivesse passado por ali.

Na parede, um quadro em especial lhe chamou a atenção. Estava rasgado. Tentou levantar o rasgo para poder ver melhor do que se tratava, mas pode ver apenas que era de um rosto.

Continuou andando pelo quarto, e notou uma luz estranha. Ao se aproximar de sua origem, viu que vinha de uma rosa, que flutuava dentro de um frasco, e cujas pétalas estavam caindo lentamente. Tirou a tampa do vaso e estava prestes a toca-la...

- "_Isso..._" – percebe um sobra atrás de si –

- O que faz aqui? – vê o frasco e rapidamente o tampa – O QUE IA FAZER??

- OO''

- RESPONDA?? Ò__Ó

- Nada, eu juro! __

- Sai daqui! – destrói o resto de um móvel – VAI EMBORA Ò_______Ó – outros dois – Ò_____________Ó

- DESCULPAAA!!! – sai correndo e assustado - _____

- Ò_Ó... ù.ú...u.u... ¬¬... "_Fiz e novo_" Droxx!! ù.u

- Naruto! O que ouve? – vê o loiro descer as escadas correndo e passa direto –

- Não fico mais aqui! Ò.ó – abre a porta e sai -

- Não. Espera! – no vácuo –

- Sakura... – ouvem as cavalgadas cada vez mais distante – ú.ù

- ó.ò

***~*~OWARI~*~***

**

* * *

**

*~*~Conhecendo o castelo~*~*

**Chibi Mari-chan****:**

Não sei?! º-º

Sera q vai? Sera q ñ?

Qm sabe... + axo q ele ia ficar tão lindinho *-*

Tipo... aquele vestido amarelo da bela combina *------*

**Alana:**

Eu acho que se vc escreve uma fic

tem q ta preparado pra ouvir tudo .--.

Afinal nem tudo são flores =D

Eu sei que minha narração é mto fraca pra uma fic seria xp

Mas se bem q eu axo q nunca vo conseguir fzer uma... Ç.Ç

Olha a minha 1ª... era pra ser so romance... mais serio..

Mas o inicio ficou meio... ^.^'''

Rsrsrsrs

Mas em fics não-sérias vale tudo \o/ [2]

Yeeeeeaaaaaaahhhhhhh \xD/

**Lady Yuraa (PPTusachan)****:**

Tomara q continue gostando xD

O povo desse castelo é meio louco msm ^.^

Situações embaraçosas não vão faltar xD

Tah ai mais um capitulo 8D

Agora quero reviews *3*


	7. Ajuda Inesperada!

Geeennnnnnttttteeeeeeeeeee \º-º/

Estou de volta xD

Meu pc saiu da U.T.I. firme e forte 8D

Sem demoras vamos a fic logo neh?! ^.^

**

* * *

**

Legenda:

oi! – Fala

"_francamente" _– Pensamento

_francamente _– Sussurro

Nada – e continuou sentado – Fala e ação

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 7: Ajuda Inesperada!

_- Naruto! O que ouve? – vê o loiro descer as escadas correndo e passa direto –_

_- Não fico mais aqui! Ò.ó – abre a porta e sai -_

_- Não. Espera! – no vácuo –_

_- Sakura... – ouvem as cavalgadas cada vez mais distante – ú.ù_

_- ó.ò_

Cavalgava o mais rápido possível para longe do castelo. Não queria voltar para lá, verdade que nem deveria estar ali para inicio de conversa.

Nevava muito e com fortes ventos. Derrepente o cavalo parou.

- Tonny?!

- **AAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUU!** (**n/a:** vocês ja devem saber o que é isso neh! ¬¬'') **GGGRRRRRRRRR!**

- Lobos! Corre Tonny corre!!

Os lobos começaram a segui-los. Varias vezes chegou perto de morde-los tamanha velocidade que podiam alcançar.

Naruto e o cavalo caíram em um lago congelado. Saíram nadando, diferente dos lobos, que por serem mais leves caminhavam sobre o gelo.

Saindo do lago voltaram a correr pela floresta coberta de neve. Todo aquele branco impediu de verem uma raiz na qual tropeçaram fazendo Naruto cair para um lado e o cavalo para o outro. Naruto levantou imediatamente, ouvindo o relincho do cavalo, este dava coices para afastar os lobos, era a única coisa que podia fazer ja que a corda da cela (**n/a:** qual o nome daquilo que seguram pra guiar o cavalo? O.o) estava enrosca ao tronco de uma árvore.

Pouco a pouco os lobos foram cercando, e quando um deles se preparou para atacar, um vulto o agarrou e arremessou para longe. Apos a neve baixar, Naruto vou que o vulto era a fera. Estava ali para protege-lo.

Os lobos atacaram todos ao mesmo tempo, causando vários ferimentos a fera, mas esta ainda era mais forte e expulsou todos eles, caindo logo depois.

Por mais que o odiasse naquele momento, Naruto não poderia deixa-lo ali caído na neve e no frio. Aproximou-se da fera e constatou que havia desmaiado. O colocou em seu cavalo, com a ajuda do mesmo, que se abaixou próximo a fera, (**n/a:** esse cavalo é mais inteligente que muita gente o.o) e voltou para o castelo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- QUE DEMORAAAAAA! – Sakura andava de um lado para o outro desde que seu mestre foi atrás do loiro – T.T

- Isso me estressa. E stress da cabelo branco, to muito jovem pra tem cabelo branco! Ò.ó – Ino -

- Agente num momento de caus desse e você preocupada com o cabelo que nem tem?! Ò.Ó

- Não tenho AINDA. Mas ja tive, e terei de novo, ela ta aqui em algum lugar! Eu quero voltar com meu visual nos trinques filha! Ù.ú

- Será que dava pra vocês pararem de discutir e me ajudar aqui?! Ele é meio pesado sabe! ¬¬'' - Naruto entrava apoiando a fera, agora meio acorada, em seus ombros -

- Narutooooooo \*-*/ - Ino –

- Traga ele pra perto da lareira! Ino, peça a Hinata pra trazer água quente e toalhas.

- Ok. – vai pra cozinha -

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Na sala da lareira.

- Pronto! Agora ja ta sentado. Acho que você ta precisando fazer um regime! X)

- ¬¬''

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Hinaaaatttaaaaaaa \o/ - entra as pressas na cozinha –

- Q-que foi?

- Água quente e toalhas pro mestre que ele ta mau! T.T

- O-o que aconteceu? o.o

- Não sei! O Naruto chegou carregando ele depois do babado aqui no castelo, o que teve lá fora ainda vou investigar com a testuda! Ç.Ç

- Então vocês devem andar logo. ^-^

- Saaaaiiii! Eu tava te procurando. \o/

- A mim? Pra que?

- Sim querido. Tem umas coisas que eu quero te perguntar! Mas pode ser depois okay?! 8D

- Sim! ^-^

- Va-vamos. Ino... é sobre aquilo?

- Sim!

- Ta-também quero s-saber! º-º

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Entram os três na sala da lareira.

- Ate que enfim hein!? – Sakura -

- Que historia é essa?! Agente ate que foi rápido. Ù.ú – Ino -

- Acho que isso não importa agora não é mesmo?! ^-^ – vira na direção de Naruto

- Sai! Não defenda essa porquinha! ò_ó

- Que clima romântico! =)

- A-aqui Naruto. I-isso não é na-nada grave neh? – olhando para o corte no braço do mestre -

- Obrigado. Não, e vai ficar melhor se alguém para de lamber e me deixar tratar! ò.ó – molha o pano e tenta por no braço -

- Não! – se esquiva – ò.ó

- Para de se mexer! – finalmente pega –

- AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII! Isso dói! Ò____Ó

- Não reclame, e pare de se mexer que dói menos! ù.ú

- A culpa é sua por ter fugido! Ù.ú

- Fugi porque me assustou! A culpa é sua! Ò.ó

- A- ....! Você não deveria ter ido ao lodo oeste. Eu disse que era proibido.

- E daí? Precisava daquilo tudo so por isso?! E mais uma coisa... Obrigado por me salvar! u.u

- ...Por nada!

- Sabe, acabei de reparar uma coisa.

- E o que seria?

- Essa é a primeira vez que conversamos direito...

- ...

- E percebi que ainda não sei o seu nome!

- Por que quer saber?

- Eu to morando aqui oras. E te chamar de fera não é muito legal! ¬¬''

- Ô.ó

- Se não quer me contar tudo bem! Mas a culpa vai ser sua se eu te chamar de totó! u.u

- _Totó...?!_ -_- ''

- Vai me dizer? 8)

- Sasuke! ¬¬

- Bem melhor agora não?! Ja acabei, e você nem sentiu. 8D

- O qu- vê o curativo no braço - Obrigado. ¬/¬

- Muito bem Sasuke! – levanta (ele tava abaixado na frente do sasuke) – é bom não fazer bobagem com esse braço durante essa semana! Agora vou dormir. Boa no- ô.õ?? Gente?

Sakura: *----------------------* _Yaaaooooiiii_

Ino: º---------º _To bege to bege! Yaoi ao viiivoooo!! \o/_

Hinata: xD _Que clima romântico_ (**n/a:** pelo menos assim ela não gagueja xD)

Sai: ^-^ _acho que temos novidades por aqui!_

- Eu hein! ô.õ – vai pro quarto -

- Acho que finalmente encontrou alguem não é senhor? =) – Sakura –

- Vendo Naruto subir as escadas - Acho que sim. ¬/¬

***~*~OWARI~*~***

**

* * *

**

*~*~Conhecendo o castelo~*~*

**Lady Yuraa (PPTusachan):**

Claro! Por mais que eu não

goste muito da Sakura com um deles

(principalmente o Naruto pq prefiro NaruHina)

não posso deixar ela de vela.

Mesmo já vestida de castiçal! XD

Onde o Sai tava?

Sai: já disse que é Himitsu ^-^

- Não seja cruel e nos de uma dica! Ò_ó

Sai: Tah tah... a dica eeee...

- Eeeeeee?? o.o

Sai: Guarda-roupas! Não falo mais nada. ^.^

- Já é alguma coisa. Mas bem que podia ser melhor. ¬¬''

**Chibi Mari-chan****:**

Vai ficar super agarravel *¬*

Ele já tem cabelos amarelos q combina com o vestido

Os olhos são mais um acréscimo! *-----------*

**Dejiko- Digi Charat****:**

Já vimos sobre o Sasuke neh?! º-º

Sasuke: eu o q? ¬¬

- Você salvando o Naru-chan! Tão Kawaii vocês dois juntos *-*

Sasuke: Louca ¬/¬

Naruto: Sasuke! Vamos! ^.^

- Nyaaaaaaa! Que casal perfect! ^.^

Naruto: ô.õ??

Sasuke: Não ligue! Vamos embora! ¬/¬

Naruto: Ta.. x)

**Grazi-chan****:**

Ooohhh mais uma leitora \^-^/

Que bom que gostou das carinhas

Eu adoro elas tbm 8)


	8. Operação cupido!

Volteeeiiiii \o/

Desculpe a demora ^.^

É que eu meio que não sabia o que fazer direito daqui em diante .----.

Lembra que depois do cap anterior vem a cena do baile deles?!

Ia ficar um pouco estranho isso aqui não?! ç.ç

Tentei fazer esse capitulo um pouco maior também. 8)

So não sei se deu certo. .___.''

Vou aproveitar a semana pra escrever mais. ^.^

**

* * *

**

Legenda:

oi! – Fala

"_francamente" _– Pensamento

_francamente _– Sussurro

Nada – e continuou sentado – Fala e ação

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 8: Operação cupido!

_- Acho que finalmente encontrou alguem não é senhor? =) – Sakura –_

_- Vendo Naruto subir as escadas - Acho que sim. ¬/¬_

- Já esta tarde. É melhor ir se recolher também. – aponta para o relógio da sala que marcava 1:00 da manhã. -

Sim. Boa noite.

Boa noite

**-x-**

- Ninguém vai me ajudar... Então vou sozinho mesmo. Não posso deixar meu filho nas mãos daquela fera. Ò.ó

Jiraya parte em direção ao castelo.

**-x-**

Amanhece o dia. Alguém já estava acordado a um bom tempinho. (**n/a:** mentira! Tava era a 30 minutos rolando na cama com preguiça de levantar!)

- -_-

- Vai continuar ai com essa cara ate quando? ¬¬

- Ate a hora que me der na telha! – finalmente levanta e lava o rosto -

- Ande log-

- BBBOOOOOMMMMM DDDDDIIIIIIIAAAAAAAA NAARRUUUUUUUUTTOOOO! – cantarolando - \o/

- Aff. Ainda é cedo. Fale mais baixo. ¬¬

- Bom dia pra você também Neji. ¬¬

- Bom dia Ino. =)

- O café esta pronto. Sasuke-san te espera. =D

- Sasuke já acordou?

- Ele acorda cedo mesmo doente. Nunca vi! ¬¬

- "_Sasuke, Sasuke-san?! Ò.õ_" Ino!

- Oi?

- Porque "Sasuke-san" agora?

- Como assim?

- Antes era so mestre e agora já Sasuke aqui e ali – aponta pro Neji -

- Porque agora você já sabe? ^.^''

- ¬_¬

- Fala logo Ino, ele já percebeu

- Tah -_- ... O caso é que...

=*=*=*=*= **FLASH BACK** =*=*=*=*=

_- Sakura vamos fazer uma aposta? =D_

_- Que tipo? ô.ó_

_- Vamos apostar se o novo hospede descobre o nome do Sasuke sem a nossa ajuda!_

_- Pra que isso? E como ele ia descobrir se a gente não falasse? Eu não acho que ele queira falar com o Sasuke-san por agora! U.u_

_- Ta com medo de perder testuda? Vamos lá, é so pra divertir!_

_- Quem ta com medo? Não tenho medo de uma simples aposta! Vamos apostar o que? Ù.ú_

_- Que tal um beijo meu? ^-^_

_- Sai?! o//o_

_- Ô.õ – olha de um pro outro – "Haann..." xD_

_- Eu achei interessante essa aposta. ^-^_

_- Muito bem Sakura. Já temos o prêmio. Aceita? 8D_

_- Eu aposto que ele descobre. Ò.ó_

_- Ok! Mas não podemos deixar ele descobrir o nome o Sasuke de jeito nenhum._

_- Sai. Diga para todos que encontra pra não chamar o Sasuke-san pelo nome. So por mestre ou senhor. Pode dizer que foi uma aposta se pergutarem... mas so isso._

_- Hum! ^-^_

_- O mesmo serve pra gente Ino! Agora vou indo pra cozinha. – sai - _

_- Eu ja vou também. – ia saindo – Ah! Sai, porque você fez isso?_

_- Porque eu tenho certeza que ela vai ganhar! ^-^ - sai também - _

_- "Ta rolando alguma coisa por aqui... 8)" – vai pra cozinha também - _

=*=*=*=*= **fim do FLASH BACK** =*=*=*=*=

- Pelo visto você também sabia neh? ¬¬

- Dormimos no mesmo quarto, logo deveria eu ser o primeiro a saber.

- Hunf! E quem ganhou?

- A tes- a Sakura. T.T

- Vocês dois ai, eu posso estar errado... mas eu acho que tinha alguém que devia descer pra tomar café.

- É mesmo. Bora Naruto! o/

- Já to indo.

**-x-**

Depois do café Naruto resolve dar uma olhada em seu cavalo, e o leva para jardim.

Na sacada de um dos quartos alguém (**n/a:** Quem será?! ¬¬) observava.

- ¬.¬

- Que cara é essa? – Sakura –

- Nada. u.u So que... ¬¬

- So que...? õ.ô

- Eu acho que devia agradecer a ele. Mas não sei como.

- Que tal algo que ele goste?

- Ele veio morara aqui ontem! Eu não sei de nada.

- Eu tamb- Lembrei! Ele pareceu se interessar por uma coisinha...

**-x-**

- O que quer me mostrar?

- Você vai ver. Curiosidade mata sabia?

- Então eu já to morrendo. .

- Chegamos. Feche os olhos primeiro.

- Pronto -.-

- Ô_õ

- -.o

- Eu to vendo isso ai. ¬¬

- Tah tah. -.-''

- Abre uma porta-

- Já posso olhar? -.-

- Ainda não. – Pega a mão do loiro – Venha.

- Que mistério. -.-

- Abre cortinas – Pronto. Já pode olhar!

- Ao abrir os olhos, Naruto vê uma imensa biblioteca – O__O

- E ai? O que achou? 8)

- Tantos... Deve ter tantos... Eu gostei. 8D

- É seu.

- O_o?

- Eu não te agradeci por ter cuidado do meu braço. ¬///¬ - desvia o olhar –

- Mas eu também causei aquilo... T.T

- Não faz mal. O primeiro a errar fui eu em todo caso. ^//^

- Obrigado. ^-^

**-x-**

- Eu disse que ia funcionar. XD – Sakura -

- Ate que você teve uma idéia que preste. – Ino -

- Minhas idéias são sempre ótimas. U.u

- Eu vi uma coisa bem interessante! ^-^ - Sai -

- Eles são tão! *-* - Hinata -

- Um casal tão bonitinho! *---* - Ino -

- So precisamos dar um empurrãozinho! Reunião na cozinha já! o/ - Sakura -

E os quatro vão pra cozinha.

- Muito bem. Essa reunião so tem um objetivo ò.ó – Sakura -

- Já sabemos. – Ino - Vamos fazer esses dois enxergarem a verdade. Ò.ó

- Sim ò.ó – Hinata –

- Porque eu to nisso também? ^-^ - Sai –

- Porque vai beneficiar todo mundo. Portanto você também tem que ajudar. – Sakura - Sem contar que... ^.^

- Quuueee?

- Yaoi é tão fofo. *-*

- As três - *--------*

**-x-**

- Você é do tipo que lê muito?

- Quando não tenha nada pra fazer gosto de ler uma boa aventura. ^-^

- Esses livros estão a tanto tempo aqui...

- Sasuke, você não usa essa biblioteca pra nada?!

- As vezes... raramente... quase nunca! -.-''

- Saquei! Eu vou levar esse aqui comigo! ^-^

- Coração de Dragão. Boa escolha.

- Você já leu esse?

- Sim!

- Gostou dele?

- Sim! (**n/a:** tah no automático? O.o)

- E é mesmo bom?

- Sim! ^-^

- Lê comigo depois?

- Sim! ^-^

- 8D

**-x-**

- Vocês viram isso? – Sakura -

- Podemos usar ao nosso favor – Ino – (**n/a: **pensei que esse povo tava na cozinha ainda? ò.õ)

- Concerteza! X) – Hinata -

***~*~OWARI~*~***

**

* * *

**

*~*~Conhecendo o castelo~*~*

**Grazi-chan****:**

Que ajudei a melhorar seu astral 8D

Tentei fazer maior dessa vez ;)

**Chibi Mari-chan****:**

Eu também quero mais SasuNaru *-* - leva tijolada – X.x''

Tah ai mais um cap. \o/

Nosso momento vai chegar *----* - outra tijolada –

X.x se eu pego...!

**PsychO:**

Demoray mais voltay (?/ baka)

Que tal agora?!

Fala sério o FF tah comendo teu nick

Aki na fic ¬¬''

**Lady Yuraa (pptusachan):**

Adorei essa idéia do The Sims xD

Eu também penso assim da Sakura ,agora!

Finalmente ela deixou de ser mala ^.^

Sakura: Ei?! Ò.ó

É a pura verdade. Tu era muito chata e geral concorda comigo! u.u

Sakura: ò.ó

Mas antes tarde do que nunca!

Sakura: ù.ú

Sai! Leva ela daqui o/

Sai: Tah ^.^ - leva pra longe -


	9. Planos e Planos!

Oi genteeee o/

Estou de volta ^.^

O ENEM tah me enxendo o saco! Ù.ú

Queria saber quem foi o idiota que inventou esse exame. Ò.ó

Espero que vocês não achem algum erro absurdo no texto Ç_Ç

Não revisei direito pra postar logo! .''

**PsychO:**

Vou responder seu review aqui

pra te explicar antes de você ler 8D

Eu faço 3 pag de word por cap.

Mas eu posso aumentar pra 4 ^.^

E sobre os diálogos repare que entre eles eu coloco o nome de quem fala

ex: blábláblá- Sakura – blábláblá

Quando for o Sai falando vai ser encrito com o "S" maiúsculo!

ex: blabla – Sai – blabla (aqui ele fala) / blabla – sai – (aqui alguem saiu)

Espero que tenha entendido melhor agora :D

Dalhe Ino \o/

Rsrsrsrsrs...

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Planos e Planos!!**

_- Vocês viram isso? – Sakura -_

_- Podemos usar ao nosso favor – Ino – (__**n/a: **__pensei que esse povo tava na cozinha ainda? ò.õ)_

_- Concerteza! X) – Hinata -_

**-x-**

2 da tarde.

- O que quer comigo Itachi? 8) – em alguma sala da taverna (**n/a: **descobri que era taverna outro dia... "Inês ainda não morreu!" ^.^'') -

- Seus serviços. O que mais seria?

- Quais serviços? Aqueles serviços? Finalmente! *3*

_- "Aff! Visão do inferno"_ o/.\o''

- Orochimaru. Não são esses serviços que o Itachi ta procurando! Ele quer que você prenda o velho louco como... louco! ò.õ

- O que ganho com isso? Eu não sei você, mas eu trabalho com números amor. Mas com você eu posso fazer uma exceção! - faz pose de criança - º-º

- Eu quero ter o Naruto custe o que custar. E pretendo usar aquele velho ao meu favor. Você será bem recompensado. -/_\-''

- *-*

- Com dinheiro. ¬/_\¬

-_ Itachi... tem certeza que ele é uma boa?_

-_ Ele é o único médico dessa vila,ou seja, não tem outro!_

- _Tenho ate pena das criancinhas daqui. Vamos embora logoooo! Eu to com medo dele. _T.T

- Hunf!_ - _se levanta – Então estamos acertados?

- Sim sim. Tobiii, você não quer ser meu ajudante no consultório?? *-*

- " _socorroooo" _. (**n/a:** Acho que não falei, mas o Tobi tah sem a mascara, e pra que já viu imagens no google ou mangá mesmo, sabe que ele é lindo também 8D)

- Nãoobrigadotchau! – sai correndo – (Não obrigado! Tchau!)

- Ate Orochimaru!

- Tchau Itachiiii. Pense em mim! ;D

- "_Credo! ç/.\ç" –_ vai embora e encontra Tobi na saída da taverna – Vamos indo!

- Pra onde?

- Pegar o Jiraya! "_E quem sabe o Naruto também hauahaua_" e/.\é

**-x-**

O dia passou tranqüilamente para todos, e a noite não demorou a chegar.

Logo após o jantar...

- Vem Sasuke. ^-^/

- Onde quer ler isso? – chegando –

- Aqui perto da lareira que é mais quentinho!

- _Ta vendo? Ta vendo? *-* - Ino em algum canto da sala –_

- _Eu vejo a nossa chance 8D – Sakura junto com Ino – Vai avisar a Hinata!_

- _Ta! – vai pra cozinha – _

- _Chegando lá._

- Hinata Hinata! Ta na hora! o/

- Ce-certo. Aqui j-já esta tu-tudo pronto também. º-º

- Então vai que a deixa é tua! xD

- Hinata sai da cozinha no seu habitual carrinho (**n/a:** aquele de serve chá, doces, etc o.O) em direção a sala da lareira.

- O-oi oi?! ^-^

- Hinata?! – Sasuke –

- Trouxe cho-chocolate quente p-pra vocês!

- Valeu Hinata! – Naruto –

- O chocolate tava bom, o livro tava bom... mas Naruto começou a ficar com sono.

- Uuuaaaa! – bocejo - (**n/a:** eu quando leio isso -_-'')

- ...! Naruto, Naruto?!

- _Hãn _-.- - encostado em Sasuke – Zzzzz...

- Tsc! Dormiu.

Sasuke pegou Naruto no colo e o levou para o quarto. Naruto se abraçou mais ao maior.

- Naruto?

- _Quente._ – ainda dormindo –

Chegando ao quarto, este se encontrava em silencio e com as luzes apagadas. A única luz que havia no ambiente, era a da lua que entrava pela grande janela do cômodo.

Pôs o loiro na cama. Ficou observante o semblante que tinha ao dormir.

Calmamente acariciou o rosto dele, que mesmo dormindo, sorriu.

E ficou ali a observa-lo por mais algum tempo...

**-x-**

Manhã do outro dia. 8:17

- Aff! Como isso é longe. Será que não tem atalho aqui não? ò.õ

Olhando pro lado, não viu a placa e bateu nela.

- **POW!** X.x (**n/a:** agora ele viu 8D)... Acho que encontrei!

Finalmente havia chega ao lugar que deu inicio aos seus problemas atuais.

**-x-**

- E então? ô/.\õ

- Ninguém em casa!

- Ele vai voltar cedo ou tarde. E quando acontecer, eu vou estar esperando. Muahahaha Ò/_\Ó

- "_Ele ficou empolgado_" -_-''

**-x-**

Demorou mais 50 minutos pra chegar... Deveria ser 30!

- Finalmente! Já posso ver o cast-

_- Espera!_

- o.o – se esconde -

_- Vamos Sasukeee o/_

_- Não é muito ce- __**PLOFT!**__ – surpreendido por uma bola de neve –_

_- Hahahaha! xD_

_- ¬¬_

_- xD __**PLOFT!**_ (**n/a: **Já sabem o que é neh?! ^^) T.T

_- :D – segurando uma bola –_

_- É guerra! \o/ - e começa a tal – Hahahahahaha! XD_

- Eu pensei que ele estivesse em apuros...

_- Naruto, Sasuke-san! O café! o/_

- Parece que não =) – vendo que o filho estava bem, vai embora -

**-x-**

No castelo.

- Será que agente exagerou?! – tirando a tonelada de neve da roupa –

- Acho que um pouco... – começa a se sacudir que cachorro pra tirar a neve – Mas foi divertido. Fazia muito tempo que eu não me divertia tanto. ^_^

- Agora estou morando aqui... – segue andando – então é bom se acostumar! =)

Na cozinha.

- *-* - "voando" –

- Sakura?! ô.õ

- Inooo. Foi tão lindo! Nosso plano foi perfeito. *-*

- Será que agente vai precisar interferir denovo? =D

- Por enquanto não! Vamos deixar rolar e ver o que acontece agora! ^.^

- Cadê o Sai? Tenho que perguntar uma coisa muito importante a ele.

- Que coisa?? Ò.ô

- Não precisa ficar com ciúmes! 8D

- Quem disse que tô?! ¬///¬

- Eu quer-

- Bom dia! ^-^

- Sai! \o/

- Sim?

- Eu preciso saber...

- ¬¬ - Sakura –

- O-oi! – chegando na cozinha –

- Hinata! Chegou bem a tempo! – Sakura -

- ô.õ?? – Hinata -

- A Ino vai perguntar alguma coisa importante! ¬¬ - Sakura -

- Como você fez pra que aquele quarto ficasse tão silencioso e convidativo ontem? º_º (**n/a:** elas estavam no quarto olhando a cena escondidas em algum lugar junto com a Hinata! Onde? Nem eu sei! o.o'')

- Isso eu também quero saber! – Sakura – ô.õ

- Simples – Sai – Eu fiz que nem vocês!

- Como assim que nem agente? – Ino – Peraí! Não me diga que... 8D

- Quer dizer que você usou aquilo? – Sakura –

=*=*=*=*= **FLASH BACK** =*=*=*=*=

_- Vocês viram isso? – Sakura -_

_- Podemos usar ao nosso favor – Ino – (__**n/a: **__pensei que esse povo tava na cozinha ainda? ò.õ)_

_- Concerteza! X) – Hinata –_

_Na cozinha. Durante o jantar._

_- Agente tem que aproximar eles! – Ino –_

_- Mas como? – Sakura –_

_- E-eu sei! Usando isso aqui. – mostra um pacotinho com um pozinho branco –_

_- MACONHA!!! \o/ - Ino – _

_- Maconha?! O que é isso Hinata? – Sakura – ò.ô_

_- Sonífero! ^_^_

_- Não é maconha? o.o – Ino -_

_- O que é maconha? ¬¬ - Sakura –_

_- Sei lá! Pensei que soubesse! o.o – Ino –_

_- -_-'' – Sakura – (__**n/a:**__ não sei se maconha já existia nos séc. passados, então fiz assim!)_

_- A-agente põe isso na bebida d-de um deles!_

_- Boa Hinata! Quem diria que você tinha esse tipo de mente! o.o' – Ino -_

_- Fato! Ô.õ' – Sai –_

_- Você tava aqui esse tempo todo? ¬¬ - Sakura –_

_- Sim ^-^_

_- Legal. Vai ajudar com a segunda parte do plano!_

_- Que s-segunda parte? – Hinata -_

_- Não sabemos quem vai beber o sonífero. Se for o Sasuke, o Naruto vai ficar com ele. Mas se for o Naruto, é provável que o Sasuke o leve para o quarto._

_- Eeeee? – Ino –_

_- O quarto! O Neji ta lá! Precisamos resolver essa parte. Aliás... precisamos não! __Você__ precisa Sai. o/_

_E como eu faço isso? A não ser que.. Hinata, isso não é exatamente sonífero é?_

_Não! É um extrato de maracujá e camomila. Faz a pessoa dormir em pouco tempo._

_Vamos Hinata! Por nosso plano em prática. o/ - Ino - _

_---- 30 minutos depois no quarto ----_

_- Sai? _

_- Oi ^-^_

_- O que quer aqui? Ô.õ_

_- Nada demais. Só que alguns moveis estão começando a ficar com cupins..._

_- º_º''_

_- Então vim aqui passar um inseticida em você! ^_^_

_- Obrigado!_

_- Feche os olhos porque é um pozinho._

_Enquanto Sai passava o "pozinho anti-cupim", Neji começou a sentir sonolência._

=*=*=*=*= **fim do FLASH BACK** =*=*=*=*=

- Depois disso eu desci pra cozinha e encontrei vocês preparando o chocolate! ^-^

- Agente tava tão concentrada que até esquecemos de perguntar se você já tinha acabado. – Sakura –

- É-é que tava di-divertido! ^_^'' - Hinata –

- O mais importante é que nossa operação deu certo! =D – Ino -

- E por enquanto não vamos fazer nada! – Sakura –

- Por enquanto? – Hinata –

- Por enquanto! =) – Sakura –

- "_Isso ainda vai dar o que falar_" – Sai - -_-''

***~*~OWARI~*~***

* * *

***~*~Conhecendo o castelo~*~***

**Chibi Mari-chan**

O Itachi realmente tava sumido

Mas agora ele tah pondo as manguinhas de fora O.o''

**Evyh Uchiha**

A Sakura tah realmente sem muita moral ô.õ''

A parte do baile ainda toh pensando como eu faço T.T

**Grazi-chan**

Não vai ficar estranho um lobo gigante

tascando um beijão desses no garoto?? O.o''

Quem sabe umas lambidas! Tipo cachorro! 8D

**Lady Yuraa (pptusachan)**

SasuNaru ateh no game xD

Vai ser uma família feliz *-*

Na fic também!

**Dejiko- Digi Charat**

Preguiça é inimiga de qualquer autor!

O pior é que ela é minha companheira de vida

(meu pecado capital o.o'')

Mas dessa vez a culpa foi do pc ter quebrado

Acabei perdendo o ritmo de escrita também T.T

* * *

**-x-**

**Quem não mandar reviews vai ter uma consulta com o tio Orochi! Ò.ó/**


	10. Vamos dançar

Yo o/ - com armadura a prova de fogo, bala, kamehameha... – 8D

Demorei, eu sei! Esse capitulo já era pra ter sido postado semana passada.

Mas como eu to mudando de net, e tah a maior bagunça com isso, acabou não dando! Desculpem. T.T

Eu fiquei mais de uma semana sem net aqui em casa. -_-''

Eu não assisto novela... acabei fazendo NADA toda noite! -_____-''

O pior é que ainda não colocaram direito... e o site do fanfiction soh abre de vez em quando por causa disso! Ù.ú

Mas acho que ateh o próximo capitulo já vai estar tudo certo. n.n

Agora vamos a fic! \o/

**- ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA ALELUIA! ALEEELUUUIIIIAAAA!**

**\õ/\õ/\õ/\õ/\õ/\õ/\õ/** - coro cantando -

- ¬¬''... Não achei graça u.u''

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Vamos dançar**

_- O mais importante é que nossa operação deu certo! =D – Ino -_

_- E por enquanto não vamos fazer nada! – Sakura –_

_- Por enquanto? – Hinata –_

_- Por enquanto! =) – Sakura –_

_- "Isso ainda vai dar o que falar" – Sai - -_-''_

Manhã tranquila... almoço tranquilo.... e logo depois...

- Fala sério Neji! Tenha dó de mim. ó.ò

- De jeito nenhum. E ande logo com isso. Você tem até as 4:00 horas desta tarde!

- Isso é muito mico. Não jogo mais com você! T.T

- Seja um bom perdedor Naruto. u.u

- O problema aqui não é perder. É o pagamento. i-i''

- O pagamento não é nada demais, apenas-

- Apenas nada! ù.ú

- Dessa logo e faça sua parte. Quando você descer chame o Sai pra mim?!

- Você vai meter mais gente nesse King-kong é?! ò.ó

- Faz parte!

- Fala sério! ¬/¬

**-x-**

- Ainda bem que te encontrei aqui. O Neji tá te chamando. ú.ù

- Certo. ^_^

**-x-**

Em alguma das muitas salas do castelo.

- Sasuke?!

- Hum...!

- É que... u//u

- O que foi?

- O Neji... ¬///¬

- O que tem o Neji? Fala de uma vez? ô.õ

- Eu perdi uma aposta pra ele...e eu tinha que escolher...

- Escolheeer???

- E eu escolhi... u//u

**-x-**

- Fala Neji.

- Que bom que você foi rápido. Peça pra limparem o salão.

- O salão? Alguma coisa vai acontecer?

- Bem...

**-x-**

- Dançar comigo? o.o

**-x-**

- Como você conseguiu essa proeza? Ô.õ

- Eu joguei com ele. Apostamos. Ele perdeu. Simples! Vá logo fazer o que te pedi. Vai ser depois do jantar.

- Ok. – vai pra cozinha -

**-x-**

- Não é obrigatório ser você. Eu podia escolher meu par. Você foi o primeiro em que pensei. u//u

- Você sabe dançar?

- Mais ou menos. Acho que não levo muito jeito pra isso. ¬¬''

- Eu te ensino. =)

- Vai me ajudar? º-º

- Sim.

- Então depois do jantar. 8D

**-x-**

Na cozinha.

- Fiquei sabendo de uma coisa que vai deixar você muito contente. ^-^ - Sai –

- Que coisa? – Sakura –

- O Naruto vai dançar hoje a noite, e concerteza deve ser com o Sasuke. Afinal não tem outro par por aqui mesmo!

- MENTIRA?! O.O – Ino –

- *-* - Hinata –

- Quando? Onde? Que horas? º-º - Sakura -

- Hoje. No salão. Depois do jantar. – Sai – O Neji me pediu pra limpar.

- O-o Neji? – Hinata – ô.õ

- Ele fez uma aposta com o Naruto que perdeu e agora vai pagar dançando.

- Limpar só o salão?! Isso merece faxina geral. o/ - Sakura – Sai. Faxina geral. Quero esse castelo brilhando. *-*

- Sim.

E assim começou. Após todos se reunirem - os que podiam pelo menos -.

- ATENÇÃO TODOS! Ò.Ó – Sakura no meio da escada - Temos 5 horas pra deixar esse castelo brilhando.

- Você realmente precisa fazer tudo isso? – Neji no alto da escada - ¬¬

(**n/a:** aqui a porta do quarto é grande pra ele passar, mas a escada ele não desce! ^.^)

- Claro que sim. – Ino - Isso vai ajudar a criar um clima esta noite. Todo mundo desse castelo já sabe sobre aqueles dois!

- Claro! – Neji - Principalmente vocês mulheres. ¬¬

- Mas n-não é bonitinho a-ajudar um casal nii-san?! ^-^ - Hinata –

- Hinata... – Neji – Se você também apóia... ¬/¬

Mulher 1: Sempre a Hinata! Ele so escuta ela. ù.ú

Mulher 2: Isso pra mim é namoro.

Mulher 1: Também acho! Vê se ele trata agente assim?! Ù.ú

Mulher 2: To dizendo que nesse mato tem coelho! ¬¬

- O////o – Hinata e Neji -

Mulher 1: Tem que ter alguém pra mim também! Ò.ó9 – Olha em volta – Hum...! n.n

- Chega de papo. – Sakura – O importante é arrumar o castelo e- vê mulher 1 falando com Sai, e suas chamas aumentam. (**n/a:** parecia fogueira de São João! o.O)

- VÃO AGORA!!! Ò____Ó

Todo mundo: Sim! O_O – sai correndo -

Todos do castelo foram fazer a tal faxina geral. Sakura estava a frente comandando tudo e todos.

***~*~OWARI~*~***

* * *

***~*~Conhecendo o castelo~*~***

**Chibi Mari-chan**

Ainda bem que ele serviu pra algo

além da maldade! xD

**Evyh Uchiha**

A Sakura com ciúmes do Sai ateh que engraçado não?! xD

KKKK... a Ino deve ter pensado que era açúcar e viciou e.e''

Já a Hinata, bem... também quero saber! Ò.õ

Eu no lugar dela, usava aquilo no Sai, Neji, Sasuke... *¬* (baka)

**Lady Yuraa (pptusachan)**

Como é que tah indo o casal? *-*

Nem pensei nisso mas... nesse jogo tem casamento gay? O.o

**UZUMAKI YUME**

Não queira saber e.e''

Se tem Orochi no meio coisa boa não é

+ deve ter acabado no Naruto

é tarado por ele lembra?! Sempre termina assim! O_o

Nesse caso... agente bem que podia saber neh *---*~

O Tobi supera! Pra quem tah agüentando Itachi assim! =D

**Grazi-chan**

Essa lambidas eu pretendo usar sim! xD

Mas não por agora! n.n

Guenta mais um poco ai ;D

**PsychO**

"Quando o Sasuke voltar a ser humano vai ter q ter beijos. ò 3 ó

É obrigatório hein. u-u"

Mas é claro! O beijo é a melhor parte do romance Ò.ó9

* * *

Esse capitulo foi curto porque senão ia acabar entrando em assuntos do outro. E peço desculpas novamente por demorar pra posta... mas não me matem! Onegai! T.T

Ao invés disso mandem reviews! ;D – Pose Nice guys –

Ah! Já ia esquecendo. Eu não sei mas o que fazer com o Itachi. Então quero que vocês digam se ele merece ser perdoado, e achar alguem que queira ele, ele ser vilão ateh o final! ^.^

Votem pelas reviews mesmo (ainda não aprendi a fazer enquête -.-'')

E como eu posto essa fic em dois sites, eu vou somar o voto dos dois pra ter o resultado. 8D

**1- **Perdoa e dah pra mim! ~*----*~

**2-** Deixa de vilão mesmo. Vilão bonito é bom! Ò.ó/

Kissus, Já ne e votem ;D


End file.
